seldomspringcampaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Seldom Spring
With a welcoming spring at its heart, this small settlement has swiftly grown in popularity since its founding by retired adventurer Dirk Seldom. As of the recent construction of an inn, trading post, and hunting lodge, it provides the essential services required by most travelers far from home. Indeed, some caravans have halved their journey by trading at Seldom Spring instead of their original destination, and business is booming. Growth seems inevitable, but for now the settlement remains small and vibrant. Geography *8.5 days from Waterdeep *8.5 days from Neverwinter History Seldom Spring was only founded about a year ago, but the idea for it had been in the works for much longer. Dirk Seldom, retired adventurer, had a dream of founding a trading hub of a town between the long stretch of the High Road between Neverwinter and Waterdeep. As it's so new, the town is still somewhat bare. It has many of the essentials, however there isn't enough housing for everyone. Most people stay in the inn, hunting lodge, or other buildings with space until there's room elsewhere. These conditions, and the pace at which Dirk wishes to finish construction on the core of the town, have pushed many people away. Workers come and go frequently, standing in contrast with the otherwise friendly and close residents. These founder residents have stronger ties to the town beyond living there; each of them has invested into Seldom Spring in some way, and thus are familiar with Dirk. Most goods are brought in via traders; processed materials are bought rather than created in the town itself for the sake of speed. There are only a few small farms attempting to feed the town, as well as hunters that bring back meat. At the base of the mountain, a team of miners are working on finding precious minerals in the Sword Mountains. Though it appears chaotic, there is a method to the madness. Dirk has been planning the town for years, and is overseeing each step of the construction and settling. Notable Locations ;Seldom Spring Inn :"Officially" the first building built, the Seldom Spring Inn is one of the focal points of the budding town. It sits at the top of the hill Seldom Spring is built on and backs up against a beautiful underground river-fed spring that spills out over a small rock face. The building is large and lovingly made. The central building contains a tavern and upstairs rooms; the side 'wings' are more rooms (one under construction). ;Temple :The temple is a very basic tower against the lower spring. It's the singularly most used building in town, for the temple claims no specific deity; all may worship there as long as they mean no harm. Breth is the priestess of the tower. With the help of Elaine, Breth has been able to make the small temple more comfortable and well-kept. ;Hunting Lodge :A large wooden cabin located near the edge of town. It serves as a retreat for the hunters and trappers of Seldom Spring; though at the moment, many of the town's laborers reside in its halls. ;Welcome Exchange :Seldom Spring's general store! The proprietor, a dragonborn named Kul'ra, has been influential in securing trade and other agreements that benefit the town. At the moment, it only stocks basic wares and trinkets, but Kul'ra's ambitions will surely expand the store in the future. Notable People Dirk Seldom - proprietor Breth - priestess at the temple Jambiya - goblin waitress at the inn Category:Villages